


end of the world

by mimimini



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, implied kissing bc i gave up, ymmv supernatural elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimini/pseuds/mimimini
Summary: “If you remove this nail, the world ends.”





	end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> i had this lame idea of the "end of the world nail" for a while so i decided on a lame title and wrote it from that

It stood there, stuck in the ground, in the middle of nowhere in the fields.

Renjun was the one who found it, and he was looking for it, but only because he had just tripped on the small sign next to it while they were running to the pond.

He called Donghyuck, to come and look at _that_ , was it for real?

Donghyuck scoffed. “It’s a prank, clearly. It makes no sense.”

Renjun kept staring at it. But what if it was real? Why would someone stick a nail in the ground and then put such a sign next to it otherwise?

‘If you remove this nail, the world ends.’

Renjun crouched down to look at it more closely.

“Come on, Renjun.” Donghyuck grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away, looking around warily. “If we stay here they’re going to see us.”

“But what if it’s true?”

Renjun’s eyes were sparkling, and Donghyuck could see the stars in them. He knew what that meant.

“Renjun, please. They’re going to see us,” Donghyuck pleaded. “You can come here at any time you want, but if they see me here with you…” Donghyuck didn’t end the phrase, because they both knew what would have happened.

Renjun rose to his feet, reluctant, and let himself be dragged away by Donghyuck.

 

“Would you pull the nail?” Renjun asked. He was lying down, looking at the sky.

It was hot and humid, and the only thing he could see above him were mosquitoes and other insects buzzing around. The pond was a safe space, but those were the reason no one ever went there. No matter how much products he sprayed on himself, every time he went to the pond with Donghyuck they were covered in insect bites afterwards.

It helped hide other red things on their necks, though.

Donghyuck opened his eyes. “Pull what?”

“The nail we saw earlier. Would you pull it?”

“The world won’t end if you pull a rusty nail from one of your old man’s fields,” Donghyuck replied. He squeezed Renjun’s hand. “I wish it would.”

“So you would.” Renjun turned his head so he could look at Donghyuck next to him.

“I guess.”

Renjun hummed, his eyes still glued to Donghyuck’s side profile. “I don’t know if I would.”

Donghyuck turned to look at Renjun. Their eyes met. Donghyuck let go of his hand, and rolled to his side, propping himself on his elbow. Renjun liked being looked down at by Donghyuck like that, but what he truly enjoyed was what always came after.

 

When Renjun was on his way back--alone, wary, just as usual--he tried to look again for the nail and the sign, but he couldn’t find them anywhere. He felt disappointed, like he had just missed an opportunity.


End file.
